New Perspective
by watermouse
Summary: Ahh I'm really bad at summaries. But this is Auslly so- yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**( A/N: ahh this is the first fanfiction i've written myself as in, not co-written so sorry if it's bad. also, i may add in things from the show, but it's not gonna go along all of them. and I'll try and make everything believable, but this is rated T because I might accidentally cuss or something but no smut because this is disney and i just can't okay sorry for this being so long now onto the story )**

**(Ally's P.O.V)**

I sighed, sitting at my usual spot, watching the store for my dad, writing in my book.

_Dear diary,_

_So taoday has been really boring so far. I've been thinking about Dallas a lot lately. I think I actually am really starting to like him. I mean, I have ever since he asked me out last week but I think I'm starting to like him a lot. Speaking of Dallas we're actually going out to dinner later tonight. I still have to pick out what to wear!_

_-Ally_

I put my book away at the sound of someone coming into the store. I greeted them and began to daydream.

_I was laying on the couch, oviously laying on someone's shoulder. We were watching a movie and it was late at night. as i was about to fall asleep, the boy I was leaning on kissed me on the cheek. It was Austin._ Wait what? Austin?

I snapped back into reality at my weird daydream. Why would I be laying on Austin and then him kiss me? I mean I always thought he was pretty cute, but I knew he didn't like me after he got a bad spray tan and got all sweaty just to make sure I didn't like him. Plus it would ruin our friendship, and I was with Dallas, he was the one I liked, right?

"Ally. Ally!" my dad shook me out of my thoughts. "Yeah? Sorry, I was just thinking." I said. "It's 4:00, I'm here to take over the store for you so you can get ready for going out tonight. So have fun, but not too much fun. You know? Okay have fun though love you, bye!" he yelled, rushing me out the door. Dallas was meeting me at the restaurant at 5:30 and I still had to get ready. I said my goodbyes to my dad and walked home to get ready.

I took a quick shower and dried my hair, curling it a little and pinning my bangs back, as usual. I threw on A pink and light blue spotted skirt that came down to my mid thighs, with a dark blue v-neck and a brown belt. I put on my normal amount of makeup, and by now it was about five o'clock so I decided I should head to the place I was meeting Dallas at. I put on my brown ankle boots and grabbed my phone. I had one new text message. It was from Austin.

_"Hey Ally! Have fun on your date with Dallas tonight :D remember we need to work on a new song for me to preform Tuesday, just text me whenever you're free"_

I texted him back '_Thanks :) and you can just meet me at the shop tomorrow morning whenever, I'll be there'_

I wondered what Trish was doing on her trip in Chicago. Reguardless, I had to meet Dallas in twenty minutes, so started my way down to the restaurant.

I had arrived at the restaurant, telling the waiter there were two of us and I was waiting on him. Now, I was sitting at a table for two, by myself. It was now seven o'clock and Dallas still hadn't shown up. I checked my phone to see that I had zero messages from Dallas. I knew he had stood me up, but I just wouldn't believe it. I kept telling myself it must've been an emergency. But I knew I was wrong. I didn't get a 'hey, I'm not gonna make it tonight' not even a 'hey man, we need to break up'. I told myself it was stupid to keep waiting, and decided to call Austin.

(Ally/**Austin)**

**"Hello? Ally? What's up?"**

"Hey. Sorry to bother you, but, uh, Dallas didn't show up, I was just, uh, wondering if you could maybe come pick me up, because I kind of didn't want to walk home at night."

**"I'm sorry Ally. of course I'll come pick you up. I'll be right over"**

"Okay, thanks Austin, I'm sorry. If you don't want to I can just-"

**"Don't be crazy Ally. I'll come pick you up okay?"**

"Okay, thanks Austin. Really."

**"No problem, see you in a little while?"**

"Okay, Bye."

**"Bye."**

I tried not to start crying in the middle of the conversation. I went to sit at the bench in front of the restaurant to wait for Austin. I was in deep thought trying to think of reasons why Dallas couldn't come, but all it did was make it worse. Maybe someone in his family died, and he needed to stay home because he was upset. Maybe he was sleeping. Maybe he forgot about me. Maybe he was with another girl. By now I was crying, which made it even more embarassing when Austin came to take me home.

**(Austin's P.O.V)**

As soon as Ally told me that Dallas didn't show up I was automatically pissed. I literally wanted to beat his face in. But I knew I couldn't do that. I just needed to be there for Ally and help her though it. Right after I hung up with her on the phone I drove to the place they were supposed to meet at to see Ally in tears sitting at a bench in front of the place. I parked my car on the side of the road and got out to get her. I rushed up to the bench she was sitting at and sat next to her, She laid her head on my shoulders, and I wrapped my arms around her, just letting her cry into me. I didn't talk because I figured she didn't want to talk about it. "Sorry Austin. I really shouldn't be crying over this. I'm sure it was j-just a misunderstanding" Ally squeaked out. "I'm sure it was. And don't be sorry. I'm glad you called me to come pick you up, I'd hate for you to walk home alone like this at night, anyways." I said. Wow Austin, way to make it obvious you like her. "Th-thanks Austin." she said simply, sitting up and wiping her eyes. "No problem Ally. Hey, wanna crash at my house?" I asked. "That'd be great," she smiled. I helped her up and opened the car door for her before going back over to my side and starting the car.

When we got to my house we both went up to my room and turned on some random movie on my tv. "I can sleep on the floor if you want," I suggested. "No, you should get to sleep in your own bed, I'm okay with us sleeping together, as long as you're okay with that," she said, and I mentally squealed like the most annoying fangirl you've ever heard. "Okay, that's fine." I said, ignoring my screaming conceince.

A little while later, I'm pretty sure I heard Ally falling asleep, and I fell asleep soon after.

I woke up again sometime in the middle of the night, due to the sound of Ally getting up. I could've sworn I hear her crying and walk into the bathroom. I waited a little bit before getting up to see what was wrong.

**( A/N: lol cliffhanger. I actually don't know when I'll be able to post this because my internet is being gay but it might not be until tomorrow so woohoo internet problems. Also I'm planning on trying to update tomorrow, but I'm not good about updating until I know it's decent so please review :D tell me any suggestions or anything but try and not be mean ahh thanks k bye)**


	2. Chapter 2

**( A/N: ahh okay so last night the internet never started so I couldn't post this until earlier today ahh cries omg okay well thanks to all you people who reviewed this story I love you omg okay bye )**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I woke up in the middle of the night due to my phone buzzing on the nightstand next to me. At first I forgot where I was. Then I remembered my amazing friend Austin and everything with Dallas. I picked up my phone which read I had a new text from Dallas. Finally, hopefully nothing bad happened to him. Then I read the text and wished it had.

_"Hey Ally. I think we need to break up. I met someone else."_

I froze there for a second before my eyes started watering instantly. I got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom across from Austin's bedroom, since I didn't want to make him up with my sobbing. I closed and locked the door and just sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed, leaning on the sink. I should've known it wasn't an emergency. He didn't even care. He didn't even give me a sorry for not being there tonight. It's like he forgot about me **and **was with another girl. I simply couldn't believe it.

I jumped at knocking on the door. "Ally? Are you okay?" it was Austin. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I said, trying to block out any hints of me crying and quickly grabbing maximum amounts of tissues and wiping my face to lool half decent before he made me open the door. "Ally. I heard you crying. I know it's not okay. Open the door Ally," he said, banging on the door some more. I gave up. I couldn't stop the tears and I couldn't wipe them off before he would make me open up, so I just opened the door. I tried to stifle my cries with the tissues but it obviously didn't work. I looked up to see Austin with his arms open, which I went into quickly, crying into his chest. No questions. That's what I liked (well, one of the things I liked) about him. He knew when to talk, and when to keep his mouth shut. He knew when it was okay to ask questions. He just knew what I needed and when.

We just stood there for a few minutes, before Austin took my hand and dragged me back into his room. We just layed there in silence, his arms wrapped around me perfectly until he asked me "IS it too soon for me to ask what happened?" "Well, I woke up and my phone was buzzing. It was Dallas and he broke up with me," I said. "He also told me he was with someone else," I said, before he could say anything. "Wow," he said, "It's okay though, Ally. Dallas is obviously just a jerk, who doesn't know what he's doing." "Why do you say that?" I asked. "Well, because first off, you have an awesome personality. You can write amazing songs, and sing them. You're beautiful and you have an amazing voice. I don't know why anyone _wouldn't_ be dying to be anywhere near you." he said. "Wow, you really think all that?" I asked, shocked that he would say something like that. "Of course I do," he said. That was all I needed to instantly feel better. We layed there in silence until we both drifted to sleep.

**( A/N: okay, it was kinda short but um yeah. I was debating on whether I wanted to do something in this chapter, or in the next one, but I'll just do it next time ahh. Okay, well I actually know what I'm gonna do next chapter, so expect that sometime tomorrow. Thanks for reading! :D )**


	3. Chapter 3

**( A/N: Omfg I'm literally sorry I haven't updated this because I was all oh I'll do it like tomorrow so expect that and that never happened ahh and I've had this idea forever and I was like oh I know what I'm gonna do so it's k but I never did omg so yeah sorry and here )**

**Austin's P.O.V**

I woke up with someone's arms around me. It kind of freaked me out at first, but when I realized it was Ally I automatically smiled to myself. I carefully got up from my bed to get dressed, and came back to Ally awake and sitting up. "Good morning," I said with a smile. "Morning," Ally replied. "We need to go to Sonic Boom so we can try and write that song for your concert," she said. "Are you sure Ally?" I asked, "I wouldn't wanna push you to try and write a whole song, after all the, boy drama, you know?" "Yeah, but you know if we wait it'll turn into a last minute type thing, and it'll never be a quality song if we wait until we absolutely have to. We only have three days now," she said. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But if it's too hard we can always do it later. We do still have three days." I said. She nodded and we both went to Sonic Boom.

It had been at least an hour since we had started brainstorming and we had come up with absolutely nothing. I had thought of a few things but well, you know how I write songs. After a while we started talking. "I feel so bad. My mind is completely blank and you need a song." she said. "It's okay. We still have time. I guess we should just stop trying to think of something since it's not gonna happen." I said. "Hey, how about we can go out and do something fun. Just so we can think of something to write about." I suggested. "Okay, that sounds fun. Maybe that way I can get my mind off of all my 'boy drama' too," she said. "Okay, I'll think of something to do, so how about I'll drop you off at your house so you can change and whatever it is you need to do while I think of something. You can text me whenever you're ready and I can come pick you up." We agreed and soon enough we were in the car again. I dropped her off and headed to the store to get what I needed for my idea. I already knew what we were gonna do, I just didn't wanna rush Ally or anything.

I got all the stuff I needed from the store and went back to my house so I could finish up everything and change clothes and get ready or whatever. I got everything together and went to change clothes. I threw on some random red shirt with a black hoodie to go over it, and some white skinny jeans. Then I slipped on some random shoes. As if on cue I got a text from Ally.

"_Hey, I just wanted to tell you I'm ready, so just pick me up when you are :)"_

I grabbed the rest of my stuff along with my phone and my car keys, and headed to Ally's house. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. "Hey Austin! Ready to take me wherever it is we're going?" she asked and I nodded, pulling her to the car and opening the door for her. I slid in on my side and started off down the road. "Where even are we going?" she asked after we were out of the neighborhood she lived in. "I can't tell you. It would ruin the surprise," I said with a giggle. "Aww, come on Austin! You know I hate surprises," she said. "I know, but hey, we;re not too far away from where we're going." I said. We were silent for the rest of the ride, just enjoying the outside scenery.

We came to this place on the beach that almost nobody ever came to. It was just the beach, but nobody came here, so it was like our own private beach place. I can't remember when I first came here though. I opened my car door, taking the picnic basket out from the backseat. "Oh so we're going on a picnic?" Ally asked, gwtting out of the car and coming over to my side. "Yeah," I said simply. "Good because I'm starving," Ally said laughing.

I layed out the blue checkered picnic blanket out a perfect distance from the ocean, putting the basket on top of it. We both sat down and started eating the food I had packed. All I had was a few sandwiches, some chips, and two cans of soda, but oh well, it's the thought that counts. We spent the rest of the time laughing and joking around, before we decided we should go get some ice cream by the boardwalk.

We sat down by the beach at a few tables sitting in the sand. There were a few stands up around where we were at as well, and then we saw them. I watched Ally's eyes harden and I looked to see what she was looking at. Dallas was holding hands, and talking with some other girl. I didn't want Ally to get upset, on our fun day, so I thought of something. "Hey Ally, race you to the dock over there!" I said, already running. She was close behind me before I reached the end of the dock. "Haha, beat you!" I yelled. Then she pushed me off the dock into the water, laughing hysterically. "Come on Ally, heko me up," I said, trying as hard as I could to be serious, Holding my hand up to the dock. She grabbed onto my hand to try and help me up before I pulled her into the water as well, this time me laughing like a maniac. We both swam back to the shore laughing. We got some towels to dry off with until the sun started to set. "Oh shoot, I totally forgot we still have to write that song and it's about to get dark," Ally said. "Yeah, I guess we do," I said, "How about I drop you off at your house so we can both change into some dry clothes, and we can meet at Sonic Boom after that, unless you want me to come pick you up." We agreed to meet up and I dropped her off at her house before going home myself and changing.

We met at Sonic Boom about half an hour after I got home and went up to the practice room to try and think of something to write. It took us a few minutes until lyrics just came flying out. We came up with a few lyrics, along with a few other ones Ally already had written up that just fit in with the song. This is what we came up with:

_"I feel the salty waves come in_

_I feel them crash against my skin_

_And I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win_

_There's a haze above my TV_

_That changes everything I see_

_And maybe if I continue watching_

_I'll lose the traits that worry me_

_Can we fast-forward till you go down on me?_

_Stop there and let me correct it_

_I wanna live a life from a new perspective_

_You come along because I love your face_

_And I'll admire your expensive taste and,_

_who cares divine intervention_

_I wanna be praised from a new perspective,_

_But leaving now would be a good idea_

_So catch me up I'm getting out of here_

_Taking everything for granted but we still respect the time_

_We move along with some new passion knowing everything is fine (everything is fine!)_

_And I would wait and watch the hours fall in a hundred separate lines,_

_But I regain repose and wonder how I ended up inside._

_Can we fast-forward till you go down on me?_

_Stop there and let me correct it_

_I wanna live a life from a new perspective_

_You come along because I love your face_

_And I'll admire your expensive taste and,_

_Who cares divine intervention_

_I wanna be praised from a new perspective_

_But leaving now would be a good idea_

_So catch me up I'm getting out of here_

_Catch me up I'm getting out of here_

_More to the point, I need to show_

_How much I can come and go_

_Other plans fell through_

_And put a heavy load on you_

_I know, there's no more that need be said_

_When I'm inching through your bed_

_Take a look around instead and watch me go_

_Stop there and let me correct it_

_I wanna live a life from a new perspective_

_You come along because I love your face_

_And I'll admire your expensive taste and_

_Who cares divine intervention_

_I wanna be praised from a new perspective_

_But leaving now would be a good idea_

_So catch me up I'm getting out of here_

_It's not fair, just let me perfect it_

_Don't wanna live a life that was comprehensive_

_'Cause seeing clear would be a bad idea_

_Now catch me up I'm getting out of here"_

"That was amazing, Ally," I said, as she finished playing the song. We were both sitting at the piano now, eyed locked. "I'm the one who should be complimenting you. You came up with some of the lyrics, and you never write songs." She said, smiling. I had no words but my mind was going as fast as possible. I've been thinking a lot ever since last night when Ally called me. I felt so bad about it, but I was actually happy she didn't like Dallas anymore. I mean, I liked Ally. Like I really liked her. I had always thought she was pretty, and I would've tried to win her over ever since I saw her, but now we were best friends, just best friends, and she's the one I depend on for my music. Without her, I would be nothing. That's why I never accepted the fact that I liked her a lot. Because I felt like it would ruin our friendship. Because I knew we were only kids now, and things would change and we wouldn't be friends anymore. But now I was sure. I was sure I would probably blow up if she started dating anyone else. I wanted to be the only guy she was with. I wanted to be the one she was always thinking about. But I didn't think she liked me like that. I would think that, but then I figured it was just my mind making it look like she liked me, because I wanted it to be that way. But now I didn't really care. I flashed back into reality before I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. Now it didn't matter. If she liked me then everything was perfect. If she didn't everything would be awkward and I would be screwed. I realized what I was doing and pulled away carefully. I couldn't read the look on her face at all so I automatically thought negative. "I uh, I'm s-sorry." Oh great now I'm stuttering. Smooth. "I shouldn't. I shouldn't have-" "No, no I'm sorry uh, that was, that was good." She cut me off and I smiled. And at that moment I felt like nothing mattered. I couldn't have thought of anything better, than this.

**( A/N: ahh okay I dunno about it tell me if I'm rushing it because if I am I can re-write this omg because idk this is like the third chapter only and I'm like oh okay let's do this now but yeah, so tell me what you think. Sorry again for this being so delayed ahh I'm sorry I'm just so very lazy..)**


End file.
